Gift to Mommy and Daddy
by WinterAihara04
Summary: Hari ulang tahun pernikahan Mama Papa hampir dekat. Tsuna mencari hadiah terbaik untuk mereka. Namun, Tsuna mendengar satu hal, Mama Papa tidak mengingkan dirinya.


**Gift to Mommy and Daddy**

―Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira―

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sepasang suami istri bercerai, siapa yang paling sedih?

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna suka sekali menggambar. Berbagai objek ia tuangkan dengan goresan krayon di buku gambar. Meski banyak teman – teman sekelasnya mengejek gambar dia jelek, Tsuna tidak memperdulikannya. Asal dia masih menggambar, itu tak masalah baginya.

Buku gambar itu juga menjadi buku diarinya. Tsuna selalu menjaga buku itu baik – baik, karena ia ingin sekali menunjukan ini kepada Mama dan Papanya saat hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Ini pasti akan menjadi hadiah yang paling bagus yang berikan untuk mereka.

Kabar baiknya, Papa akan pulang besok!

Entah bagaimana menggambarkannya, tapi Tsuna sangat senang sekali. Dia tak segan – segan menceritakan ke semua guru TK-nya dan sang guru hanya tertawa ringan. Bu Mika juga membantunya untuk menciptakan hadiah yang paling bagus.

Tsuna sangat senang! Gurunya juga mau membantu. Ulang tahun pernikahan Papa dan Mamanya tidak boleh gagal.

Tsuna ingin membahagiakan mereka!

...

"Baik, kita cerai!"

Itu suara Mama. Tsuna yang baru pulang dari sekolah, mendengar suara itu dari ruang keluarga. Cerai? Apa arti kata itu? Tsuna sama sekali tidak tahu. Bu Mika yang mengajarinya membaca dan menulis tidak pernah mengatakan kata 'cerai'.

Tanpa menaruh tas sekolahnya, Tsuna diam – diam berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Rasa penasarannya entah kenapa bergejolak untuk mengetahui arti kata 'cerai'.

"Benar, aku tidak membutuhkan istri yang lemah!"

Papa―suara Papa terdengar membentak dan mengejek. Tsuna senang Papa sudah pulang, tapi dia mulai takut. Ini pertama kalinya Tsuna mendengar suara Papa marah.

"Siapa juga yang butuh suami mafia yang mementingkan mafia ketimbang keluarganya!"

Sekarang suara Mama lagi. Ini juga pertama kalinya Tsuna mendengar Mama semarah ini. Kalaupun marah, Mama masih menggunakan nada yang lembut. Bocah berambut coklat itu makin takut.

"Ho, begitu?! Kalau begitu urusi anakmu! Aku tak peduli lagi!"

Anakmu? Apakah itu berarti Tsuna? Entah kenapa rasanya dihati sakit sekali. Air mata hampir saja keluar, dan ia memeluk buku gambarnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau! Untuk apa aku mengurusi anak lemah tak berguna itu! Karena kau, dia menjadi lemah! Urusi dia!"

Suara Mama makin membuatnya sakit hati. Mama tidak mau mengurusi dia karena lemah dan tak berguna. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Seharusnya Mama senang karena Papa sudah pulang bukan.

_Mungkin itu hanya pertengkaran biasa._

Tsuna mengangguk. Ya, ini hanya pertengkaran biasa untuk sepasang suami istri. Pasti Mama dan Papa kembali baikan seperti dulu lagi.

Tsuna tersenyum lebar. Tsuna harus membuat Papa dan Mama baikan lagi―sesuai misinya, untuk membahagiakan Mama dan Papa.

...

"Papa, papa! Tsuna jago menggambar lho!"

Saat makan malam, Tsuna memecahkan kesunyian diantara Papa dan Mama. Mama hanya melanjutkan makan tanpa sepatah kata, sedangkan Papa hanya meliriknya lalu kembali makan masakan Mama.

Tsuna cemberut. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dicuekin.

"Papa, papa! Nanti habis ini kita main ular tangga ya! Tsuna suka main bareng Kyoko-chan dan Hana-chan."

Papanya meliriknya lagi, kembali melanjutkan makan tanpa sepatah kata.

Tsuna terdiam sejenak. Matanya memperhatikan Mama dan Papa yang masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Apa susahnya sih, menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Papa, pa―"

"Tsuna, diam!"

Tsuna tersentak. Mama kali ini membentaknya dan menatapnya penuh emosi. Dia takut sekali dengan Mama.

Papa yang telah menghabiskan makanannya menatapnya. "Kau hanya bisa bermain saja! Mau jadi apa kau nanti!" marah Papa hanya bisa membuatnya makin menunduk. Papanya beranjak dari bangkunya. "Kau bilang bisa jago gambar. Itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Papa sama sekali tidak suka kau yang payah akademik dan olah raga."

"Tapi―"

"Tsuna, bisakah kau menjadi anak lebih berguna? Kau hanya membuat malu kami! Berhenti omong kosongmu tentang bermain atau menggambar." Mama beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Tsuna yang hampir menangis.

"Jangan menjadi anak cengeng!" bentak Papa sambil membanting pintu.

Tsuna menunduk, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi hatinya sangat sakit sekali.

Apa salahnya jika dia bisa menggambar dan ingin berman

...

Esoknya, Tsuna sama sekali tidak menemukan siapapun di rumahnya.

Hanya ada satu pesan yang ada di meja dapurnya. Pesan yang mengatakan Mama dan Papa pergi dan menyuruh Tsuna untuk membuat sarapan sendiri.

Tsuna tersenyum pahit sambil menikmati roti selai stawberry yang ia buat. Hari Minggu, padahal ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Papa dan Mama di taman hiburan Kokuyo Land yang baru saja buka. Tsuna iri dengan temannya yang bisa kesana dengan keluarganya.

Sehabis makan, Tsuna menggambil jaket birunya dan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia akan berjalan – jalan ke taman Namimori untuk mengambar. Disana banyak objek yang bagus, tak buruk untuk bermain juga.

Salju di taman Namimori memperindah taman itu. Taman Namimori juga banyak anak – anak yang sedang membuat boneka salju atau bermain lempar salju. Ini mungkin jadi pemandangan yang indah.

Tsuna duduk di kursi taman. Mengambil beberapa krayon dan menggambar pemadangan boneka salju yang di buat anak kecil bersama ayahnya. Dari semua objek, Tsuna paling suka menggambar tentang kehangatan keluarga.

BRUUKK!

Tiba – tiba rasa dingin dan sakit terasa di kepala Tsuna. Tangannya menyentuh benda yang telempar dari belakang. Salju dan Es.

"Hahahaha! Ngapain gambar!" Salju terlempar lagi, hampir saja terkena buku gambarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak – anak nakal di TK-nya langsung melemparinya bola salju dan Es. Dingin sekali, Tsuna hanya mengenakan jaket musim gugur. Tanpa aba – aba, ia langsung lari dari taman Namimori, membuat anak – anak makin tertawa.

Sesaat kemudian, Tsuna berlari hingga sampai di toko sushi milik Yamamoto. Mata coklatnya melihat kedalam melalui jendela―walau masih ada embun dari salju. Disana, ada Yamamoto dan ayahnya sibuk meladeni pelanggan.

"Wah, Yamamoto-san, anakmu pintar sekali ya." Itu suara Mama. Jadi Mama ada disini.

Tsuna menyenderkan diri ke dinding toko, agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. "Ya! Tapi nilai matematika dia masih mengandalkan keberuntungan," kata ayah Yamamoto disela tawanya.

"Itu masih bagus Yamamoto-san. Anakku hanya bisa menggambar saja, mau jadi apa dia? Aku pusing memiliki anak seperti dia."

Tsuna memeluk buku gambarnya erat. Apakah Mama tidak sayang Tsuna?

"Kalau tidak salah kau akan cerai dengan Iemitsu ya,"

Mama mengangguk. "Tapi kami kesulitan karena Tsuna. Ah, coba saja dia tidak ada... Mungkin aku sudah cerai duluan."

Tsuna tersentak. Mama... tidak ingin Tsuna ada?

...

"Bu Mika, cerai itu apa artinya?"

Bu Mika tersentak. "Cerai? Maksudmu antara Ayah dan Ibu?"

Tsuna mengangguk. Hari ini ada pelajaran Bahasa Jepang, Tsuna ingin tahu apakah arti cerai itu menyakitkan atau tidak. Semoga saja itu hal yang baik.

Guru bahasa Jepang di TK Namimori itu menghela nafas. "Cerai antara ayah dan ibu berarti berpisah secara hukum. Cerai itu lawan kata menikah, biasanya cerai disebabkan karena hubungan keluarga yang tidak sejalan seharusnya atau tidak harmonis."

Mama, Papa ingin berpisah? Tsuna takut. "Apakah cerai itu baik Bu Mika?" tanya Tsuna sambil menunduk.

"Yah, terkadang memang buruk, tapi itu juga terkadang baik." Bu Mika tersenyum tipis. "Biasanya untuk kebaikan masing – masing, maka cerai jalan keluarnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya?"

"Itu permasalahannya." Bu Mika tersenyum pahit sambil menatap Tsuna. "Anak adalah penghambat perceraian. Biasanya kalau tidak ada anak, peceraian sangat mudah dijalankan."

Sekarang Tsuna merasakan sakit di dada. Dia adalah penghambat keinginan Mama dan Papa.

...

Ketika langit dirundung awan mendung, Tsuna termenung di ruang keluarga sendirian.

Televisi didepannya dibiarkan menyala. Film anak – anak jam segini sudah habis, digantikan film khusus orang dewasa atau beberapa film horror. Namun Tsuna sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, dia hanya menonton untuk menghilangkan suasana sunyi di ruang keluarga.

Tsuna mengucek matanya sekali lagi. Dia takut sekali, kalau Mama Papa akhirnya memutuskan cerai. Mama Papa juga tidak menginginkan dirinya.

Padahal lima hari lagi ulang tahun pernikahan Mama dan Papa. Tsuna tidak yakin ingin memberikan kado―pasti akan dimarahi. Tsuna ingin sekali membahagiakan mereka...

Sesaat kemudian, Tsuna melihat sebuah adegan film di Televisi. Disana ada pemuda yang menembak kepalanya dengan pistol setelah mengatakan _"Kalau kau mati, kau bahagia 'kan?"_. Untungnya film itu tidak memaparkan kondisi pria tersebut―hanya seorang gadis yang menangis karena pacarnya bunuh diri.

Mati? Bahagia?

Tsuna terdiam. Senyuman mulai terukir diwajahnya. Akhirnya ia tahu cara membahagiakan orang tuanya!

...

Hari pernikahan mereka, akan menjadi hari perceraian.

Ketika bangun, tubuh Iemitsu terasa pegal – pegal. Tubuhnya yang besar sama sekali tidak terbiasa untuk tidur di futon yang sama sekali tidak empuk.

Iemitsu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana ia hanya menemukan Nana yang terdiam dengan dekorasi ruang makan yang disulap oleh seseorang. Iemitsu terdiam, ruang makan sekarang terlihat seperti restaurant kelas atas dengan taplak berwarna putih dan bunga mawar putih sebagai penghiasnya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Iemitsu berjalan ke salah satu tempat duduk.

Nana mengikutinya, duduk disebrang Iemitsu. "Mungkin anakmu."

"Anakku? Jangan bercanda. Setelah pengadilan, aku sama sekali menolak untuk merawatnya." Iemitsu melirik piring yang berisi roti selai stawberry. "Dia hanya bisa membuat seperti ini."

Iemitsu mengambil roti tersebut, dan memakannya. Sarapan kali ini hanya diisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam sarapan ini, kecuali―

"Kenapa boneka beruang ini di tempat duduk Tsuna? Dan buku apa itu?" Nana menunjuk boneka itu sembari melirik sebuah buku didepan boneka beruang.

"Entahlah." Iemitsu mengambil buku itu. "Hanya buku gambar."

Iemitsu melirik label putih di kanan atas buku gambar itu, _Jurnal Sawada Tsunayoshi_. Hiraganannya masih berantakan, tapi sanggup membuat Iemitsu dan Nana penasaran. Akhirnya mereka membuka jurnal anaknya.

Gambar halaman pertama menunjukan sebuah gerbang taman hiburan dan tiga orang masuk kesana. Ada tulisan hiragana dibawahnya.

_Tsuna ingin bermain ke taman Kokuyo Land bersama Mama dan Papa._

Nana tersenyum tipis. Mungkin sebelum bercerai, dia harus mengajaknya kesana sebagai tanda minta maaf untuk tidak merawatnya.

Gambar selanjutnya menunjukan sekeluarga sedang makan eskrim dan duduk di pinggiran taman. Si anak sedang tertawa riang sambil memegang balon bewarna merah. Disisinya terdapat ayah sedang tertawa dan ibunya sedang menyuapin.

_Makan eskrim bersama Mama dan Papa!_

Halaman seterusnya menunjukan semua keinginan Tsuna saat Iemitsu pulang atau ketika Mamanya selalu bersama satu hari. Gambarnya bagus sekali untuk anak seusianya, mungkin Iemitsu harus mendaftarkannya ke sekolah kesenian atau Manga School.

_Mama Papa ingin bercerai ..._

"Eh? Darimana Tsuna tahu?" Hiragana kali ini menggunakan spidol warna biru, sama sekali tidak ada gambar disana. Iemitsu membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Tsuna takut, Mama tidak ingin Tsuna ada._

"E-eh?"

_Papa benci Tsuna, Tsuna tidak berguna._

"Tsuna..."

_Tsuna menghalang Mama Papa bercerai. Tsuna menghalangi Mama Papa bahagia!_

Saat membuka halaman terakhir, Nana dan Iemitsu terhenyak. Bagaimana Tsuna dapat berpikir seperti itu...

_Tsuna ingin meninggalkan dunia ini pas matahari terbenam hari ini, biar Mama Papa bisa bercerai dengan mudah! Terus Mama Papa bahagia selamanya!_

_Semoga Mama Papa masih bersatu sampai matahari terbenam. Tsuna ingin mati saat Tsuna masih memiliki Mama Papa._

_Sayonara!_

...

"Adik? Kenapa adik tidak datang bersama orang tua adik?"

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu tersenyum, memeluk boneka Mama Papa. "Boneka ini pengganti Mama Papa! Mama Papa lagi sibuk~" dia meninggalkan pegawai taman bermain dan berlari menjelajahi Kokuyo Land.

Hari ini. Mama Papa pasti akan bahagia.

...

"Sial!"

Iemitsu benar – benar marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Anaknya sama sekali tidak ada dirumahnya dan meninggalkan dua tiket Kokuyo Land dewasa untuk hari ini. Apakah Tsuna pergi ke Kokuyo Land sendirian? Itu sangat jauh dari Namimori, harus menaiki kereta selama sepuluh menit.

Tsuna akan bunuh diri.

Sebenci apapun dirinya terhadap Tsuna, Iemitsu tidak ingin Tsuna bunuh diri. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya yang paling berharga.

Iemitsu meninju dinding Tsuna. Ayah macam apa dia, membuat anaknya berpikir bahwa bunuh diri adalah jalan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

"Tch, Tsuna... Papa tidak ingin kau bunuh diri!"

Dia harus menemukan anaknya sekarang.

...

"Mama! Rasa eskrim stawberry ini enak!"

Tsuna memeluk boneka Mama Papa makin erat. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa wahana menyenangkan Tsuna memutuskan untuk makan eskrim stawberry. Dia juga membeli takoyaki untuk makan siang kali ini.

"Papa, kalau tidak salah Papa berasal dari mafia ya... Papa tahu enggak cara bunuh diri yang tidak sakit?"

Boneka Papa hanya diam. Tidak bisa menjawab.

...

"Apakah kau melihat anak ini?"

Nana, sesampai ke Kokuyo Land, langsung menuju kasir penjualan tiket. Pegawai yang melayani Nana melihat jeli foto anak berambut coklat yang sedang memakan eskrim.

"Ya," Pegawai itu menjawab sambil menunjuk ke dalam. "Tadi anak itu masuk sambil membawa boneka Mama Papa. Dia bilang boneka itu pengganti orang tuanya."

"Baiklah ini uang untuk tiket saya, terima kasih." Setelah mendapatkan tiket, Nana langsung lari mencari anaknya.

Tsuna, anaknya yang selalu menemaninya sendirian―kenapa dia bisa berkata kalau dia tidak menginginkannya. Kenapa dia selalu buta dengan bakat Tsuna dalam menggambar.

"Tsuna? Dimana kau?"

Dibandingkan dengan kekasih gelapnya, Tsuna selalu setia menunggunya dan menemaninya. Pernah sekali Nana lupa menjemput Tsuna di TK saat baru masuk. Tapi saat ke TK, ia menemukan Tsuna diluar pagar dan menunggu Nana ditengah salju.

Ketika Nana sedih mengetahui Ayahnya meninggal, Tsuna selalu disisinya. Bocah berambut coklat itu selalu membuatkan bubur atau roti isi selai untuk dimakan dirinya. Bahkan ketika Nana menangis, Tsuna setia duduk dan mendengarnya.

Tapi sekarang, Nana malah berharap Tsuna tidak pernah ada. Sampai Tsuna berpikir bahwa bunuh diri adalah jalan keluar dari kesedihan dan ketakutan Tsuna.

"Apakah Mama adalah orang tua gagal?"

Salju yang kini turun seolah – olah menjadi jawabannya.

...

Tsuna tersenyum puas, hari ini ia bisa menyelesaikan semua permainan di Kokuyo Land. Sekarang tinggal menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Mama, Papa, ini hadiah Tsuna." Pisau dihadapannya sudah mengarah ke leher. "Sebentar lagi, hingga matahari terbenam."

Tidak sia – sia Tsuna menunggu Mama Papa malam hari sambil menonton televisi. Adegan seseorang menusuk lehernya dan berakhir mati, Tsuna ingin sekali mempratekannya.

Sepasang boneka Mama Papa hanya diam. Tsuna menaruhnya di depannya dan bersender dengan pohon besar, membuat dua boneka itu menjadi penonton kematian Tsuna.

"Kira – kira Mama Papa sedang apa ya?"

...

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan Tsuna?"

Nana―yang baru saja sampai di stasiun Namimori―menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, Tsuna―anakku..."

"Nana, apakah kau tahu tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Tsuna? Tempat yang sepi dan bisa menikmati matahari terbenam dengan jelas?" Iemitsu memegang pundak Nana.

Nana mengangguk. "Kuil Namimori, Tsuna suka kesana kalau mau melihat matahari terbenam."

"Mungkin saja Tsuna ada disana. Mustahil Tsuna menuju tempat yang sulit melihat matahari."

Nana diam sejenak. "Apakah kau yakin Iemitsu?" Iemitsu mengangguk dan mengajak ke mobil miliknya.

Kuil Namimori cukup jauh dari stasiun, tapi waktunya cukup untuk menuju kesana sebelum matahari terbenam. Di mobil hanya keheningan, mereka berdua menyelam dunia masing.

"Nana, tentang perawatan Tsuna, aku akan mengambil hak asuhnya." Iemitsu menunduk lebih dalam. "Ini juga salahku, aku ingin menembus kesalahanku terhadap kalian."

"Jangan bercanda!" Nana menatap Iemitsu tajam, untung tidak sanggup memecahkan konsentrasinya untuk mengendarai mobil. "Dunia mafia terlalu bahaya untuknya!"

"Lalu apa?" Suara Iemitsu meninggi. "Menyuruh tinggal dengan kekasih gelapmu, dan berakhir dianiyaya dengan alasan bukan anaknya."

"Justru kau juga!" Nana mendesah, "Kau pasti akan menikah. Lalu apakah istri barumu mencintai Tsuna? Belum lagi dia hidup di dunia mafia!"

Iemitsu menggeram, "Tch, kenapa anak itu ingin bunuh diri. Membuat kita menjadi orang tua jahat?!"

"Orang tua jahat?"

Tsuna bunuh diri agar memudahkan mereka untuk bercerai.

Nana menunduk. "Kau benar Iemitsu, aku orang tua jahat bagi Tsuna..."

"Nana..."

"Kau tahu Iemitsu, Tsuna selalu tersenyum meski ditindas oleh teman - temannya. Dia selalu sendirian ketika aku berpacaran dengan kekasihku. Pasti dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang."

"Ya," Iemitsu memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kuil Namimori. "Aku juga. Tidak mau menerima bakatnya dalam kesenian, tidak pernah ada untuk menemaninya bermain permainan anak cowok..."

Hening sejenak.

"Urusan cerai kita undur dulu. Yang terpenting sekarang mencari Tsuna."

"Ya."

...

Beberapa menit lagi, matahari terbenam.

Sebagai pembukaan, Tsuna menggoreskan pisau ke kulitnya, agar darah di tubuhnya keluar dan mati. Dia tidak menyentuh ke vital, karena itu adalah bagian utama untuk bunuh diri.

Tapi sekarang matahari mulai terbenam. Tsuna tersenyum tipis, ini akan menjadi hadiah terakhir untuk Mama dan Papa...

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna tersentak, pisau hampir menyentuh kulit lehernya. Dia berbalik, melihat Papa dan Mamanya berlari dan sekarang, berada didepannya.

"Mama... Papa..." Tsuna menunduk, dia takut menatap orangtuanya. "Kenapa kalian disini."

Mama jonggkok dihadapan Tsuna. Matanya mulai berair melihat luka - luka goresan yang diciptakan Tsuna.

Sebegitukah keinginan Tsuna bunuh diri?

Iemitsu mengelus rambut Tsuna. "Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri sayang?"

Tsuna masih diam.

"Mama tahu kau pasti menderita, tapi bunuh diri bukan jawabannya Tsu-kun..."

Tsuna terdiam, dia memberanikan diri menatap Mama. "Setelah Mama memiliki pria lain, Mama tidak pernah datang untuk Tsuna..."

"Mama tahu, karena itulah... Mama minta maaf."

Tsuna menggeleng, "Mama tidak salah, selama Mama bahagia, Tsuna senang!"

"Tsuna..."

"Papa," Tsuna menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. "Tsuna selalu iri sama teman - teman, bisa bermain sepakbola bersama ayahnya, olahraga bareng..."

"Papa... Papa tahu kalau Papa adalah Papa terburuk didunia ini. Papa minta maaf, oke?"

Lagi - lagi Tsuna menggeleng. "Selama Papa bahagia, Tsuna juga senang!"

Tsuna tersenyum tulus, memegang pisau erat - erat.

"Tapi... Tsuna menghalangi Papa Mama cerai, itu berarti membuat Papa Mama menderita." Tsuna menunduk, air mata mulai berjatuhan. "Kalau Tsuna mati, Mama Papa mudah cerai, Tsuna tidak kesepian lagi, Tsuna tidak perlu menjadi dame-Tsuna... Tsuna pasti memiliki keluarga disa-?!"

Tsuna tersentak, Mama Papa tiba - tiba langsung memeluknya. Pisau ditangannya seketika langsung jatuh, untung tidak mengenai seseorang.

"Jangan," isak Mama memperat pelukannya. "Mama menyesal, Mama menyesal, Mama menyesal. Tolong jangan bunuh diri."

"Mama..."

"Jangan Tsuna," Papa juga memperat pelukannya. "Maafkan Papa, kumohon jangan tinggalkan Papa Mama, kami sangat mencintaimu..."

"Papa, Mama? Benarkah?"

Mama mengangguk, "Mama Papa mencintaimu sayang. Kalau kau mati, Mama Papa akan menderita. Kau tidak ingin kami menderita 'kan?"

"Ya!" Tsuna mengangguk. "Jadi kalau Tsuna disini Mama Papa senang."

Mereka mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat hari pernikahan Papa Mama!" Tsuna menunjukan lukisannya dihadapan mereka.

Lukisan tentang keluarga Sawada. Sepasang suami istri dengan seorang anak diantara mereka. Lukisan yang mengekspresikan rasa bahagia yang amat sangat.

"Ini..." Papa tidak tahu harus mengomong apa. "Papa akan pajang di kantor Papa!"

"Hei! Pajang di ruang keluarga saja!" Nana menyalak sembari mengambil lukisannya. "Pasti menjadi kebanggaan kalau Mama pajang."

Tsuna tertawa. Entah kenapa, kehangatan yang sangat dia dambakan terasa sekali. Tsuna sangat menyukai perasaan ini.

"Nana, perceraian itu..."

Nana tersenyum manis, "Kita pertahankan pernikahan ini, untuk Tsu-kun." Lalu Nana mengacak rambut coklat Tsuna, "Mama akan obati lukamu."

"Ya!"

"Ah ya, Papa kemari nemu restaurant Pasta, mau kesana!"

"Mau! Tsuna mau pasta!" seru Tsuna. Mama dan Papa hanya tertawa melihat kelucuan anak mereka.

Tsuna tersenyum lebar, "Tsuna sayang Mama Papa!"

...

Keluarga paling bahagia adalah keluarga yang selalu bersama, saling menutupi kekurangan.

...

**End**

Ciyaa... Selesai juga!

Ah ya, aku penasaran kenapa kebanyakan suka bashing!Nana dan bashing!Iemitsu. Tapi tak papa, ini kubuat untuk kalian yang suka cerai-nikah, tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Jadi,

Reveiw diwajibkan! XD


End file.
